Pause
by Uchiha-tsumi
Summary: When Thanos threatens Loki the boy has naught but snide remarks to reply. For there is nothing that could possibly harm him at this point. The god plays with the demi god and sends him to earth, awaiting the grande punishment of Thanos when an unlikely hero comes his way. AU in which all that occurs in avengers has yet to happen.


I don't claim to ownanything other than this prose…

Though I wouldn't mind owning Loki. Even if I don't.

…

The room was cold, the floors dry and brittle. He set his foot timidly to the service only to evoke a painful moan from deep in the foundation. Thor grunted in his sleep beside him and Loki pulled back from the floorboards, dejectedly tucking his knee's under his chin.

For a long while he sat, trying desperately to force the tears from his eyes. He needed to leave this place. He hated it here. This tavern, this godforsaken hell hole. But Thor had insisted on an adventure and had dragged his little brother into the farthest corner of Asguard where frost clung to nostrils and wind was an enemy more fierce than Odin-For anyone, other than Loki. And the warriors three made it painfully obvious that Loki was different because of his aversion to the cold.

They felt pain and chills. They clung to one another for warmth and he clung to none. He felt nothing. He felt nothing but the numbness he had always felt in response to weather.

His brother beside him was bundled in several layers of fur, whilst Loki was stripped to only necessities and none the worse for it.

They came before he could wipe at them, and they did nothing to help the situation. Rather they struck the boy in what little confidence he had and strangled it from him. Loki Odinson was not worthy of his last name. Loki Odinson was not a golden son. He was a cold, horribly blue son.

Loki had no clue how true his thoughts had been until the fateful day he held the casket of endless winters in his palms and felt the colour drain away from his skin and bleed into a most hideous blue. It made him sick to watch, even sicker to turn and find his father standing incredulously there. It had been him. The man he had worked so hard to please had torn him from the bliss of death and raised him among the men and women of Asguard. Odin had raised a monster within the walls of angels.

No one really could blame the boy for his bout of insanity, try as they may. And they would, he knew. He hadn't the heart or the desire to face them, and so the gaping black hole beneath him seemed ever more inviting than the eyes of judgment, the whispers, the hatred for a man who wore the crown- no. No the MONSTER who wore the crown however briefly. They would not remember the many times Loki liesmith had gifted them, had whidled his way through disasters, had saved Asguard. Instead…they would remember the moments like these where the god of mischief had brought upon mayhem and disaster. Loki the black seed. Loki the despicable. Loki the bringer of Ragnarok.

So he had let go.

As he fell, it seemed endlessly, he recalled the moments before he had fallen, holding onto mjolnir, his eyes wet with tears like they had been in that cabin

"I could have done it, Father, I could have done it! For you, for all of us!" - "No, Loki"

No. No? Wise odin had spat these words at his son, the one he had raised for years beside Thor. His son was teetering on the edge of sanity, begging to be noticed. And he had said no.

Loki should have said something in return, but he supposed letting go was enough to speak volumes to the stubborn old man. Did Odin feel any regret? Did Odin weep for his son?

Sanity slipped further into the void as he fell, and fell, and fell. He wanted it to end.

" you plague this world." Came a voice and even Loki shivered at it's biting tone.

" Thanos"

" MY NAME shan't be uttered by your silvertongue fool"

He swallowed, his reserve rising in his throat, what did he have to fear? He was adrift in nothingness here. Death would be a welcome change. For that matter, even torture would be better than this mindless space.

" I'll speak what I wish."

" You do well to earn an unfavorable position." " I quiver with fear Thanos." He lied.

" You stand before my palace, I shan't grant you any clemency-"

" I stand nowhere I fall." He clarified, and much to his approval the blackness gave way for a silver floor he landed rather abruptly upon.

" Thank you Thanos, I hadn't thought you the heart."

" I will break you." Came the response, " You have entered my palace and dared to defy me."

" Break me as you will Thanos." He said, making it a point to utter the man's name at every opportunity he was given.

Though no one stood before him, Loki vaugely felt the guise of a smile hidden in the distance. " I will strip you to your black heart and feed it to my wolves so they too may be as wicked as you."

" How poetic."

In moments, Loki found himself standing in what appeared to be Midguard…an enormous yellow beast with glass eyes and black stripes headed directly towards him, the words on the side read, " School bus."


End file.
